


The Styles

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, F/M, Louis-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sub Louis, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis Styles are a happy married couple that live in Harry’s home village of Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. They live in a small cottage by a lake. Everything is brilliant until Louis finds a certain thing out. He’s pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry rubbed Louis’ aching shoulders as the pregnant boy sat on the floor. Harry’s husband was nine months pregnant with his child. Louis laid his head on Harry’s arms and took a deep breath.

His breath hitched as he felt an extremely hard kick to his abdomen. Harry looked down at Louis with slight confusion.

“Babe.. you ok?” Harry asked as he stopped rubbing Louis’ shoulders. Louis let out a whine. “I’m excellent. Now rub my shoulders.” Louis demanded. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to rub gently at Louis’ worn shoulders.

Louis relaxed until he felt a liquid between his thighs. Harry felt Louis tense up. “Babe?”

“Shit.. Harry.. I-I think I’ve gone into labor.” Louis whispered. Harry’s eyes widened for a second before he placed his hands in Louis’ armpits and raised him up to wear he was standing.

Harry walked quickly over to the table, grabbed his car keys and ran back over to Louis. He placed his hand on the small of Louis’ back and led him out of the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

Louis walked as quickly as he could as the contractions rippled through him. His eye squeezed shut as he clutched onto his swollen stomach.

“Hold on boo. We’ll be there soon.” Harry cooed into Louis’ ear. Louis nodded. Harry opened the passenger door and helped Louis in. Shutting the door, he quickly ran over to the driver’s side.

He started the car and quickly drove out of the drive. He started to drive to the nearest hospital.

Louis rubbed his stomach softly and took deep breaths. He let out a small whimper and pain ripped through him again.

Harry pulled up into the hospital parking lot, driving up to the door, hopping out and not caring that he shouldn’t be parking there. He quickly helped Louis out and the two hurried inside.

“My husband is in labor!” Harry yelled loudly, catching the attention of more than one nurse. One came over with a wheel chair while another slowly helped Louis into the chair. Harry got behind the chair and started pushing the wheel chair forward, following the nurses.

Louis placed a hand gently on Harry’s and looked up to his taller husband. “I-I love you Harry.” Louis whispered, the pain visible in his voice. Harry cheekily smiled flashing his white teeth.

“I love you too boo-bear.” Harry replied. Louis managed to stay quiet for a minute until a painful contraction ran through him.

“SHIT! HARRY!” Louis screamed, squeezing Harry’s hand. They finally got to the room and the nurses quickly got Louis out of the chair and prepped for the birth.

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand tightly, biting his lip to keep the profanities from coming out of his mouth.

“Let’s have a baby.” Harry said cheekily. Louis smiled slightly.

Soon the room was filled with a cry of a baby. Louis smiled, laying his head back on the pillow, Harry ran his hand over Louis’ sweaty forehead and ran his fingers through Louis’ fringe.

“It’s a boy!” The doctor cheered. The doctor handed the baby boy to a nurse, who cleaned it and bundled it into a baby blue blanket. The nurse slowly handed the baby boy to Louis. He immediately brought the baby to his chest.

“H-He’s beautiful..” Louis stuttered. The baby had soft caramel hair, like Louis.

“What do you want to name him?” Harry asked. He wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders, bring the exhausted boy close to him.

“What about George?” Louis questioned. Harry smiled and nodded. “George is perfect.” Harry replied.

“Welcome to the world George Edward Styles.” Harry cooed to the baby. Both of the new parents looked down at the child with love. Neither saw the nurse capture a picture of the beautiful scene.

George’s eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing perfect emerald green eyes. Louis gasped and Harry smiled wider.

“Haz. He has your eyes!” Louis cheered. Harry patted Louis on the back. Harry had the biggest smile on his face. “Well Lou, he has your hair.” Harry replied.

They were both to in their own world that they didn’t see three very familiar blokes came into the room.

“Aw the little tyke is cuter then I thought!” An Irish accent rang out. Both Louis and Harry looked over to see Niall, Liam, and Zayn at the door. Louis flashed a tired smile.

“Lads. Wanna meet our little boy?” Harry questioned. Niall immediately nodded and ran over to the couple. Niall gasped at George.

“Man! He’s adorable! He has Loubear’s hair and Harry’s eyes!” Niall exclaimed. “May I hold him?” Niall asked hopefully. Louis nodded and handed the little blue bundle over to the Irishman. Niall grinned widely and cooed to the baby.

“What’s his name?” Liam asked. Louis looked over from Niall to Liam. “His name is George.” Louis replied.

“Edward is his middle name.” Harry added. Zayn rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “Of course it is.”

Niall passed George to Liam who started talking about Toy Story. Louis rolled his eyes and looked to his husband.

“When are we telling them who the godfather is?” Louis mumbled. Harry shrugged and pecked Louis on the lips. Louis’ gaze went to George again, who was in Zayn’s arms this time.

Zayn passed George back to Harry and Harry handed the baby to Louis. “So boys? Niall won’t stop bugging me about it, but he wants to know who is the Godfather?” Liam asked. Louis and Harry quickly shared looks before Harry replied.

“Well me and Lou decided we wanted.. Zayn to be the godfather.” Louis looked to Zayn. Zayn’s face and eyes had brightened.

“Me? Godfather? You choose me?” Zayn questioned. Louis nodded. “And Perrie is the godmother since you guys are already married.”

Zayn smiled widely and walked over to the couple. “Hi George. I’m Zayn Malik. I’m your godfather.” Zayn cooed. Louis smiled and gazed up to Harry.

Harry looked deeply into Louis’ sparkling blue eyes.

“I love you boo.” Harry stated.

“I love you too Hazza.” Louis whispered. Harry lowered his head down and placed his lips softly on Louis.


	2. Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis Styles are a happy married couple that live in Harry’s home village of Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. They live in a small cottage by a lake. Now together they have a little son named George.

~With The Styles~

Harry quickly got out of the car, Louis still sitting inside looking in the back at their newborn son. George’s head leaning on his shoulder. His caramel hair laying softly on his head. Louis smiled and turned to get out.  

Harry was getting the baby bag while Louis opened the back passenger’s door. He leaned down and slowly got George out of his seat. 

Louis held George close to his chest and got out of the car. Harry walked up behind Louis and closed the car door. “Welcome home George." Louis cooed to the baby. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis waist and brought the shorter lad close. 

Harry smiled down at his husband and child. George was looking around with wide eyes. The sun shining off of the lake and the light hitting the windows of the house. 

"C’mon let’s go inside." Harry said into Louis’ ear. Louis nodded and allowed himself to be guided inside the house. All of the lights were out. Louis walked more inside and Harry flicked on the light.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices yelled. Louis smiled widely so did Harry. Zayn, Niall, and Liam stood on one side of the room while Perrie, Eleanor, and Danielle on another. All of their kids in the middle. 

Aidan Malik, Zayn and Perrie’s oldest child came over. “Welcome back Uncle Lou!" He exclaimed. The ten year old’s eyes widening at the sight of the little baby. Juliet Malik, their second oldest, walked over next. Her pretty white dress flowing as she walked.

"He’s so cute! What’s his name Uncle Louie?" Juliet asked, standing on her tip toes to look at George. “His name is George." Louis replied. Juliet smiled widely. George was silently sleeping in Louis’ arms as the rest of the children came up. 

Eleanor waltzed up and asked if she could hold George and he kindly passed the baby over. He walked back over to Harry, who was leaning against the wall.

Perrie walked over with her and Zayn’s youngest child, Aisyah on her hip. “George is truly beautiful. Congratulations." Perrie said, giving them both a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the kids. 

Louis looked through all his friends’ kids. Aidan, Juliet, and Aisyah Malik the kids of Zayn and Perrie Malik. Sophia Horan the daughter of Niall and Eleanor Horan. Peyton and Parker Payne the kids of Liam and Danielle Payne. Louis smiled and placed his head on Harry’s shoulder and smiled. He was happy that he finally got to have a kid of his own. His and Harry’s kid made it a million times better. 

Eleanor was softly singing to George as Niall walked over and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Louis smiled again. He still remembered how they got together. Despite the fans hating ‘Neleanor’ Niall fell head over heels for Eleanor and finally asked her to go out with him. Niall didn’t care what people thought. Most of the fans were happy because Niall was happy. 

Louis felt Harry wrap his arms around his waist so he turned and put his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry placed a gentle kiss on Louis’ lips. Louis smiled into the kiss and kissed back. 

"I love you Louis." 

"I love you too Harry." They both mumbled against each other’s lips. Harry’s hands went up on Louis’ sides until they began to move. Louis let out loud laughs. Harry smiled.

"NO! HARRY! STOP! PLEASE!" Louis yelled through laughs. The others looked over before laughing themselves. Louis was the most ticklish person they knew. That’s when it hit Zayn. He smirked and went over to the kids and whispered to them. They all nodded in agreement and they all ran over to Louis and Harry. Harry looked over to Zayn and saw a sparkle in his eye meaning he did something. Soon Harry’s hands weren’t the only ones tickling the short petite boy. 

Louis fell to the floor in laughter as the kids started to tickle him. Tears came to Louis’ eyes from laughing so hard. 

"HARRY! HELP!" Louis yelled through laughs again. Harry stood with his back against the wall and arms crossed on his chest as he watched Louis get tickled by all the kids. 

Zayn walked over to Harry and leaned on the wall beside him. “It was your idea. Wasn’t it?" Harry whispered to Zayn. Zayn looked at Harry with a smirk. “Yep!" He replied. Harry laughed before walking over to Louis and helping him up. The kids shared glances.

"Um, who wants to go to the backyard?" Sophia asked. The rest stayed quiet before Louis looked at them with his sparkling blue eyes. “Maybe you should before I throw you all in a tree!" Louis snapped, breathing heavily to catch his breathe. 

"RUN!" All the kids yelled in unison. Aidan leading them out the back door and to the jungle gym. Louis chuckled before turning to Zayn.

"So Zayn. I kinda overheard that you told the kids to do that." Louis stated. Zayn shuffled on his feet. 

"Umm, maybe." Zayn replied. Louis smirked before grabbing Zayn’s hand and flipping him over onto the floor. Everyone looked at Louis with wide eyes. 

"When did you learn that?!" Niall exclaimed, his Irish accent booming. Louis laughed and clapped his hands together. 

"Took karate when I lived in Doncaster before doing X Factor." Louis stated, walking over to Eleanor and who passed George over to the Doncaster lad. Louis walked up the stairs and went to the first door on the right. He opened it and it revealed a nursery. 

The nursery was painted a soft green color and the carpet was white. The furniture was colored blue and the crib had a duvet that spelled out One Direction in black letters. 

Louis walked into the room and looked down at George. His face was scrunched up like he was about to cry. Soon his high pitched wails filled the room. Louis though for a second before singing,

_If I don’t say this now I will surely break_   
_As I’m leaving the one I want to take_   
_Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait_   
_My heart has started to separate_   
  
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Be my baby_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Be my baby_   
_I’ll look after you_   
  
_There now, steady love, so few come and don’t go_   
_Will you, won’t you be the one I’ll always know?_   
_When I’m losing my control, the city spins around_   
_You’re the only one who knows, you slow it down_   
  
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Be my baby_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Be my baby_   
_I’ll look after you_   
_And I’ll look after you_   
  
_If ever there was a doubt_   
_My love she leans into me_   
_This most assuredly counts_   
_She says most assuredly_   
  
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Be my baby_   
_I’ll look after you_   
_(After you)_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Be my baby_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
  
_It’s always have and never hold_   
_You’ve begun to feel like home_   
_What’s mine is yours to leave or take_   
_What’s mine is yours to make your own_   
  
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Be my baby_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
  
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Be my baby_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
  
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh, oh, oh_   
_Be my baby_   
_Oh, oh, oh_

Louis smiled as George’s cries quieted down. He didn’t notice that Harry was standing at the door. Louis walked over and placed his son softly into the crib and kissed his forehead gently.

Louis turned and jumped when he saw Harry. “C’mon on boo. They have dinner downstairs for everyone." The taller man said. Louis nodded, and walked over to Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulders and they both took one took at George before shutting the light off, shutting the door and going downstairs.

Louis and Harry walked into the dining room and the table was covered in bowls of food. Louis smiled and ran to sit down. He sat down by Perrie and Harry on the other side of him.

Soon everyone had their plates full and they shared stories, laughed, and talked. Once they all finished with their tummies full. The guests left and Harry turned to Louis.

"So what do you want to do now Princess?" Harry asked. Louis looked at him after Harry called him princess.

"Sleep." Louis stated. Harry smiled and walked over to Louis. He swooped Louis off of his feet and carried him up the stairs bridal style. Harry made sure not to make Louis hit his head. Harry got them to their bedroom and he sat Louis softly on the bed. 

Harry stripped Louis down to his boxers before stripping himself down and crawled into bed behind Louis. He placed his arm gently on Louis’ waist and pulled him close to where they were spooning. 

Louis’ soft snores filled the room and Harry placed a feathery kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight my beautiful boo-bear." Harry whispered before laying his head down and went into a dream filled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn’t updated in a while so here you go and Dee asked me personally when it would be up so here you go! I almost added a smut scene to it but decided against it. Since I am horrible at writing smut. xx -R

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the first chapter of The Styles. I know it’s short but I’ll make it up to you guys in Kidnapped. I need some name ideas for the Zerrie kids. Help?


End file.
